


Valentine S.E.E.S Style <Drabbles>

by DatPersonaUser



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Valentine - Freeform, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatPersonaUser/pseuds/DatPersonaUser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Consists of different AUs. This is how the SEES celebrate valentine. Several couples on the run of happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chocolates?

Chapter 1 : Chocolate?

Pair : AkiMina (Akihiko x Minato)

Plot : Definitely AU! Where who died was Minako; and Minato lives. He lives normally and now dates Akihiko. Akihiko goes around the world and he finally came back to Iwatodai.

  **LoveLoveValentine**

          “Valentine?” Minato looked up at the woman blue-greenish hair in front of him as they looked around in the Paulownia Mall. It is Valentine after all.

          “Yeah, Minato-kun!” Fuuka exclaimed in excitement as she looked around the shelf in Chagal Café.

          “Why would I want one, seriously?”

          “Eh? You don’t want one?” Fuuka asked a bit surprised.

          “Well, I mean I’m not a true fan of sweets so I don’t think I need one. And who should I give it to if I bought one anyway?” he muttered as they go back to their seats.

          “Akihiko-senpai, maybe?” she smiled as she sips her coffee. Minato almost spits his coffee. “I… I don’t think he’d need any…” he wiped the trace of coffee on his lips. Fuuka held his hand lightly and smiled, “don’t be so down, leader. It’s not the time. Now that he’s finally back in town you should enjoy it, you know?”

          Minato looked back at Fuuka and a light blush appears on his face.

          He slowly smiles and mumbled, “Ok…”

**LoveLoveValentine**

          The dorm was reserved especially for the S.E.E.S team as they reminisce the times when they fight. Everyone was there, including Mitsuru the busy CEO and Akihiko the world boxing champion. When Minato came in, there’s already Ken waiting inside, “Hello, Minato-san,”

          Minato smiles and sit down across him, “Hey. How are you doing? How’s school?”

          “Amazing. Everybody’s awesome and I get to concentrate better in Math rather than waiting for something to come up and let me get in the fight,” Ken chuckled and Minato smiles.

          “Is everyone here, yet?”

          “Huh? Yeah. Kirijo-san is in the command room. Yukari-san will come tomorrow. Junpei-san is sleeping in his room. Fuuka-san hasn’t come back yet, which I supposed you know that already, Aigis-san is taking Koromaru for a walk and Sanada-san is on the second floor doing something I haven’t checked yet,”

          “So complete, thanks Ken,” he then went upstairs and quickly catch the silhouette of a muscular white haired man walking around the desk exactly like what he does when he’s all confused, “Aki?”

          Akihiko turns around and a bright smile gleams on his face. He ran and hugs Minato, “Hey. I missed you.”

          Minato smiles as he hugs back, “Yeah, I missed you too, Aki.”

          Akihiko smiles and leans down to the smaller man; as their lips about to touch a voice emerged from one of the room and stop them in their tracks, “Ewww, not in the hallway please!” they looked at the end of the hallway and saw Junpei covering his eyes.

          “Oops, sorry Junpei,” Akihiko apologized as the goatee snickered and run down the stairs. Akihiko smiles and directed his gaze back at his lover. Minato’s blush is now covering all of his face.

          Akihiko smiles and kiss Minato across the cheek, “This’ll do right now.” Minato smiles and asked, “Why do you look so confused?” Akihiko shrugs and started, “You know that I always tried to refuse every single chocolate I get on Valentine’s Day, right?”

          “Right,”

          “Well, it seems that 10 still made its way to my bag,” he points at a mountain of chocolate on the coffee table. “What the hell am I supposed to do to these chocolates?? I’m only waiting for one chocolate…”

          Minato smiles as he inspects the chocolates, “Yeah? From who?”

          Akihiko frowns and turns to his lover, “Oh, don’t torment me, Minato…” he said while wrapping his arms around Minato’s.

          Minato laughed and pull something out from his pocket, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Aki…”

          Akihiko chuckled and quickly catch his lover’s lips in his as he hugs him. Minato kisses back as he wraps his own arms in Akihiko’s neck.

          Akihiko deepens the kiss as he licks Minato’s lower lip, begging for entrance. Minato didn’t think twice before letting the older man in. The pink muscle slides inside and offers a dance with Minato’s. Minato blushes as he pulls Akihiko to him more.

          After awhile they pull back, trying to grasp for some air. Saliva drips from the edge of Minato’s lips. Akihiko erase it with a light kiss and smiles, “You’re always so cute,” Minato blushes and smiles.

          “But serious, what are we going to do with these?”

          Minato thought for awhile and then beamed, “I’ve got an idea…”

**LoveLoveValentine**

          The feast of the day was chocolate, even though some refused to eat more than 2 of those diabetic stuff (like Yukari and Fuuka) they still ate it and have fun with each other.

          What happened to the chocolate, you asked?

          Well, let me just tell you that the dorm had a fantastic day from that love chocolate.

          Teehee….


	2. Not So Bad

Being a knight of the dark? Sure! Why not!

          Surrounded by the cutest girls of the school? HELL YES!

          Having a super handsome classmate as your partner? Wait, what? No! That is certainly what is inside Junpei Iori’s head right now. Valentines always drag! Especially because everyone in the team got chocolates from girls and he NEVER got one!

          “-sigh-…” a loud sigh came from his mouth and he start to sulk. Minato came around and asks, “Wanna go home now?” a bag full of chocolate in his hand. “Duude! That’s too much!”

          “Yeah, even more than last year…” Minato cruelly stated. “Come on, let’s go. I’m starving and I have no idea what should I do with these damn chocolates,”

          “You can always give it to me, I’d be more than happy to eat it,”

          “Sure…”

          “Dude, no!”

**LoveLoveValentine**

          “We’re back!”

          “We’re back…” all heads on the lounge turns to them.

          “How’s this year, Junpei, any luck?” Akihiko asked teasingly. Junpei sighs and throw himself to the sofa. “Don’t go there, Sanada-senpai,” Akihiko just put his hands up and chuckles.

          “I think I’ll sleep early today. Y’know… To admit my defeat,” he yawn and walk upstairs. Minato sighs as he looked at Akihiko, “how ‘bout you?” Akihiko just grins, “Disaster avoided!”

**LoveLoveValentine**

          As Junpei walked to the second floor, He saw Fuuka. She looks nervous. Junpei approached her and tap her shoulder, “What’s up, Fuuka?” Fuuka smiles as she looks up at Junpei, “J-Junpei-kun! Hello!” Junpei’s grin quickly melt into a frown as he saw the thing on Fuuka’s hands. “

          “Another chocolate?”

          “Oh!” Fuuka quickly hide it behind her. Junpei shrugs and looked at her, “’that for someone?” Fuuka nodded and blushes.

          “Lucky guy, eh? Well, valentine sucks for me so just give it to me if that guy didn’t want it…” Junpei drops his hand to the side and avert his gaze. “Welp, ‘night, Fuuka…” as he was about to leave. Fuuka pulled his arm and yelled, “T-this is for you!”

          Junpei’s jaw dropped as Fuuka hands him the chocolate and runs to the 3rd floor. He blushes deep red and run to his room while screaming.

          This year's Valentine’s not so bad after all….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this ship is VERY VERY UN-FAMOUS so you might not like it and this is very short since i'm in a hurry. But i hope it has a good ring to it, hmm? Please leave kudos or comments! Thanks!


	3. Unexpected

“Chocolate for Valentine?” Yukari looked at Fuuka and laughed, “What are we? High school kids? Fuuka, aren’t we too old for those things?” Fuuka frowns from her friend’s joke. “Well, you are working already but you and I are both still students you know. It’s about the heart, Yukari-chan!”

          Yukari sighs, “I understand what you’re getting at but who’re we going to give it to? I mean , if we bought it then it must be for someone then, right?”

          Fuuka blushes, “I think I’ll give it to Junpei-kun… I mean, he has grown a lot since we last met,”

          “H-Hey, don’t steal MY start, Fuuka!”

          “S-See! You got someone to give to!” Fuuka exclaimed as she pointed at the Featherman actress. Yukari blushes deep red and knowing that she has been defeated, grab a big chocolate bar and take it to the cashier, “Can I have this, please?!” and immediately scare the cashier.

**LoveLoveValentine**

          “Yo, Yukaricchi!”

          “H-Hey..”

          “Rare to see you here!” Junpei approached the lady in pink with a wide grin.

          “Y-Yeah, just kinda misses the place and I’ve just met up with Ken,” she smiles back and walk a bit closer to Junpei.

          “Valentine’s loneliness?” Junpei teased and got a free hit from his former companion. “Yeah, right, Stupei!”

          After a full scene of quarrel, they finally stop. Yukari then throw Junpei something and Junpei was astonished to find that it was a chocolate, “Yukaricchi, is this..?”

          Yukari then walk away, “that’s your share and I’m leaving!”

“Ey-ey! Wait wait wait! You can’t just leave after you gave me something big!” Junpei take halt of Yukari and grins after seeing her bright red face.

          “Hagakure?”

          Yukari sighs and smiles a bit,…

          “Fine…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one! Yeah, this time it's Junpei and Yukari. This is my friend's favorite ship. There's no way i could ignore it! This one is also VERY short since i am AGAIN in a hurry (aaand i'm hungry). Alright


	4. A Kiss on Valentine

“So? What do you want to get here?” Akihiko asked as he looks around to the herbs on the shelves. “Things to make chocolate…” Mitsuru answered while comparing things inside of a bottle in her grasp.

          “Wait, you’re making chocolate? Like, for Valentine’s Day?” Akihiko sounds astonished. “Who is this brave guy??” he asked teasingly. Mitsuru pouts as she looks at him. “What are you talking about? There is no GUY…”

          Akihiko stared at her with a questioning look.

          “You really don’t know?” Mitsuru rolled her eyes as she walks away trying to get some more things.

          “It’s Yukari…”

**LoveLoveValentine**

          “Hey, Mitsuru!” Yukari waves her hand as she saw Mitsuru in front of the station. “How’s the ride?” Yukari asks. Mitsuru massaged her temple and mumbles, “Horrible, I almost missed my stop,”

          Yukari laughs and then pull on Mitsuru’s hand, “Whatever, but you’re on holiday right? So today let’s enjoy our day to the fullest!” Mitsuru just nod and follow the lead by the actress.

          “’Kay, why don’t we just chat for awhile and then go shopping?”

          “Oh of course, I don’t mind…”

          The two women walk inside a café and take their order, after that they sat down on the outdoor seat and chats, “So… How are you?” Yukari started. “It is great, the Kirijo Group can now atone on their sins,” Mitsuru smiles and sips on her tea.

          “Oh, wonderful!” Yukari cheers.

          “You?” Mitsuru asks. Yukari just smiles and scratched her cheek shyly. “Ah, you’ve probably watch my latest episode so as you can see, I’m fine. My studies are going great too!”

          “That is very good, Yukari. Congratulations,” Mitsuru smiles. She smiles and then remembers that she has something for her. She quickly reached out to her bag and take out a box beautifully wrapped with a pink bow. Yukari lightens up when she saw it and cheers, “What’s that?” Mitsuru smiles and give it to her. Yukari quickly took it and open it. In the inside, there is a bar of chocolate with the small of cinnamon.

          “Hmm… Choco Cinnamon?”

          “Correct…”

          “What is this for, Mitsuru?”

          “It is Valentine, is it not? You play a very important part in my life, Yukari, so I gave it to you… The chocolate. It is handmade too… because I think if I bought it; it would completely ruin the moment,”

          Yukari hold Mitsuru’s hand and smiles, “Thank you, you’re very kind! I also have one made for you. The same as you, it is handmade. This one is Choco Orange,” Yukari smiles and hand Mitsuru a chocolate from her bag; a golden box with a gleaming red bow. Mitsuru smiles and put it in her bag, “Thank you, Yukari…”

**LoveLoveValentine**

          “Oh, you’re going home with a car?”

          “Yes, Aigis will get me,”

          “Oh I see, would you like some company until Aigis arrived?”

          “I would love to,”

          The sun had set and the two sat alone on a park bench. Saying nothing with their fingers knotted. Mitsuru opens her mouth, “Yukari, I must remind you that this is a very beautiful day; a very fantastic one, at that.”

          Yukari smiles and replied, “That is right; and I get to spend this year’s Valentine’s Day with you, too…”

          They both smiles as their face got a little closer. As their gap turns to zero inch, Yukari smiles and pressed her lips on the older female. Mitsuru replied by pressing her lips more. They kissed slowly and softly. Mitsuru wraps her arm around Yukari’s neck and pulled her more.

          Mitsuru then opens her mouth, inviting Yukari in to dance. Yukari gladly slide her tongue in and their pink muscles dance sensually. Yukari explores her insides not to let anything got neglected.

          After awhile they pull away and smiles to each other. When they saw Aigis on the other side of the park, they quickly say goodbye and Mitsuru then enters the car before Aigis can turn off herself to sleep mode.

          After the car was off, Yukari got a text, _“That was nice… Can we... Do it again some other time?”_

And she replies, _“Anytime you’re not busy,…”_

**LoveLoveValentine**

          Akihiko is in the car as Mitsuru enters and he snickered. “May I ask you what is funny?” Mitsuru asks, obviously disliking his rudeness. “No nothing, I never thought that you’re into women, Mitsuru…”

          “I don’t want to hear that from someone who dates our leader...”

          And that definitely shut him up..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah, the sweet scent of Lilly. This is my first Yuri, btw. Never tried it before so if it's lame, just tell me! I hope it turns out pretty good! Okay! Please leave a comment or kudos! Peace!


	5. What Was That Supposed to Mean???

Shinjiro is never the one to celebrate Valentine. It’s not like no girls find him attractive or anything. He is actually pretty charming when he took off that stupid beanie and put on a smile. It is just that he can’t find the right person.

That is, until the Kirijo Heiress gave him something unexpected.

It happened at last year’s Valentine’s Day. He was walking around the school ground; he likes to attend school now and then just to watch the sky from the roof (aka ditch class), when she just walk to him after school and drop a box of chocolate on his chest and mumbled a “Happy Valentine’s Day, Aragaki…” and then left.

He was left confused and dumbfounded. When he asked Akihiko, the other man gave him a dumb look; and now Shinjiro can only wait for this year’s Valentine to ask what that was supposed to mean. But of course, he’d only ask that if she gave him another chocolate.

**LoveLoveValentine**

Shinjiro was once again ditching class and staying on the rooftop. As the last class bell rings, someone steps to the rooftop.

And drop a box of chocolate.

“Happy Valentine, Aragaki…” and when she was about to leave, Shinjiro got up and pull her arm. She looked surprised as Shinjiro grit his teeth and glares at her, “Mind telling me what this means, Kirijo?”

“It is Valentine and I only want to prove that I care. To the SEES, team.”

Shinjiro didn’t buy it. “Oh don’t give me that bullshit, Kirijo. I asked Aki, he didn’t receive any,” Mitsuru gasps and blushed. “Like I said, I was only trying to prove that I care…”

“Wait, so you mean…”

“Do not say it, Aragaki!” Mitsuru yelled as she looked to the side. A red cloud covering her face; and it was contagious. Shinjiro’s face constantly reddened and he yelled, “Damn you, Kirijo!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay...It kinda sucks. I was in a hurry again and the idea was cut off. This ship is not too famous so it's pretty hard to get a reference. But i hope it's a good cut-off. Please leave kudos and comments!


	6. What's For Valentine?

Ken still remembers his special day with Minako. After her brother died, he tried to understand her sadness as if the time when his mother died. Minako is now 25 years old and now out of college. She enters the Shadow Operatives as well as Ken. They are SEES veteran, therefore very busy.

Mitsuru is still the CEO of the Kirijo Group.

Yukari is now a model and Junpei is now Japan’s pro baseball player.

Ken is now 20. Koromaru died a long time ago; his precious partner. They are light and darkness; so similar yet so different. It is now Valentine. Minako and Ken still live in Port Island. They can’t let go of the vast memoire in that place.

Valentine is drawing near, yet Minako can’t find anything for Ken. Chocolates? No… He is not a kid anymore! He wouldn’t want that… She even called Fuuka for advice yet she still can’t decide. She asked Mitsuru, but what she suggested was beyond her payment. Dead end.

She was so confused and decided to not go home until she found something for her beloved.

**LoveLoveValentine**

Ken was sitting nervously in his study room. They got the house especially from the Kirijo Group and it’s a pretty big house in Port Island. Almost as big as the dorm they used to live. Ken and Minako felt a bit lonely to just be alone in that house. But their friend came around a lot so they don’t feel that lonely as much as they used to.

Valentine is drawing near yet he can’t get a single idea of what to please his beloved. He asked Akihiko and the only thing he said was, “You’ve got a good body, Ken! Fight her! Bring back the memory of Tartarus and live up the fight!” of course Ken couldn’t do that; because in that incident, Minako lost her twin brother. When they attend his funeral and she greets her big brother with a smile and tears rolling down her cheeks.

He asked Shinjiro and he suggested home-made cooking, but Ken can’t cook! He almost blew up the kitchen! He asked Junpei and he said, “Ken, my boy! You should just please her with the kind of pleasure that woman and man like!” the answer quickly sent red clouds to his cheeks. “J-Junpei-san!... I.. I’ll consider it…”

But should he really do it?

**LoveLoveValentine**

Minako gave up and decided to come home. As she enters, Ken came up to her and smiles, “Hello, Minako-san…”

Seeing her loved one, she can’t help by smiles and replied, “Hey, Ken-kun… Geez, I would really hope for you to drop the ”-san”…” Ken frowned and poker her sides, “Then please drop the “-kun”. Equals, are we not?” he smiles and kiss her cheek.”

She smiles and hug him, “Equals…”

“Umm… Minako…”

“Well, Ken…”

“For Valentine…”/”About Valentine”

“Eh?”/”Eh?”

“Y-you go first!”

“I-It’s ok, you can go first..”

Minako started. “I was wondering if you want something. You know… Since it’s the day for love or something,”

“Ah.. I was thinking the same thing…”

Minako smiles, “would you like some chocolate?”

But a teasing smile crept on Ken’s face. “Or maybe I would like you, instead, Minako.”

His answer was astonishing and it made Minako blushed.

“K-Ken!”

“I’m so sorry! I was just joking!”

But then Minako pulled Ken to her before pressing their lips together, “I… I think I can manage that…”

Ken blushed before kissing her back, wrapping his arms around her waist, “Yeah, that’ll be fine…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thing is canon so i can have lots of reference. I tried to make it a future AU just like the first chapter but the one who died here is Minato (In first chapter, the one to die was Minako). Please tell me what do you think! Tomorrow i'll post the last chapter before Valentine! Leave kudos and comments! Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Man, not sure what to do about this one. The ending's kinda half-hearted, i know. But hey, i hope you likey! My brithday's the same day as Valentine you see, so i want to present this to.. myself! Haha! #lonely  
> Well, leave kudos and some comments!! Thanks!


End file.
